I failed to save you
by Saiha Killeon Schiffer
Summary: Kuroko's soul has been imprisoned all because he made a deal with the devil. A big question still unanswered, what kind of deal to made his soul be a price of it? The Generation of Miracles will have to find out to be able to destroy the contract and bring back Kuroko's soul.
1. Mission

98 – 89

Seirin lost.

It seemed that the battle is one-sided. Rakuzan claim its sixth championship title. The crowd is cheering for the winning team. Akashi closes his eyes and gasping breath. Winning for him is like breathing and of course he knew that he will win no matter what, because he's ABSOLUTE.

When he decided to open his eyes, the only thing he can see is the _former _phantom sixth man. He admits that he felt a pang of guilt when he said harsh things to the bluenette.

'_old prototype'_

Akashi's words still lingers in Kuroko's head. He can't feel his legs, even his own heartbeat. He can't hear anything, can't feel anything. His body becomes numb and unable to move.

From that moment…

The time stops. His time stops.

"Kuroko?" Kagami approaches the bluenette trying to get some reaction from him. He saw him standing, not moving or not breathing. What he saw next horrified him.

"KUROKO!" Kagami shouted as loud as he could and shake Kuroko's body.

His skin… is pale more paler than usual

His hair… faded almost as white as the snow

His eyes… are open but, no color just transparent... no soul

Upon hearing Kagami's voice, Seirin Team, Aomine and Kise immediately headed towards Kagami with Kuroko laying at his arms.

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi, what happen?"

"I don't know, I tried to wake him but it's no use"

"His hair! His hair! It faded.. wait, it becomes white… what the hell" Aomine shouted and pull Kuroko's body into him "Tetsu! Tetsu!"

"Tetsu-kun!"

Akashi on the other hand _'what? What just happened? T-Tetsuya! Tetsuya!' _his inner thoughts rage like hell. But fuck he can't move.

"Oh—so it's game over for him" the voice came from non-other than, Mayuzumi Chihiro the present phantom sixth man "…hmmm such a short live for him I must say"

Akashi didn't know what Mayuzumi is talking about "Chihiro, you knew something?"

Mayuzumi look him boredly in the eyes "As you can see captain, his time stops"

"Can you stop acting like innocent, spill out" the Rakuzan captain's eyes sharpened as he approach Mayuzumi.

"Don't look at me like that captain. I'll tell you the truth because you're the one who discover me and I'm indebted of you" Mayuzumi averted his gaze to the pile of people circling Kuroko Tetsuya "but, you must first do something with him" then he pointed the bluenette.

Akashi turned around made his way towards Kuroko. "Has anyone called the ambulance?"

"Akashi…"

"I already called them, they should be here—"

"Excuse me, we're here to take the patient to the hospital" the crowd makes way to the paramedics and all they can do is watch as Kuroko being taken away.

Aomine look at his former captain "Akashi… what the hell is going on?"

Akashi sighed "Miracles… come with me"

His command quickly hit the Generation of Miracles like thunder bolt as if there something bad is going to happen. All of them do as what Akashi told; they followed him in the dark corner of the locker room.

There he was, Mayuzumi Chihiro the only person who had the clue on what happen to Kuroko.

"Spill it out" Akashi's voice terrified the Miracles to the bones.

"What's happening Akashi?" Midorima has the courage to ask Akashi in his dark dangerous state. But before Akashi could reply

"Well well well, the Generation of Miracles has gathered in one go" Mayuzumi playfully chuckles at the group and sip his strawberry milk in the carton "Tetsuya sure have lots of friends"

"Tetsuya? You called him Tetsuya?"

"Wh-What's going on! Hey you are the on—" Aomine's palm meets Kise mouth silencing it "Shut your balls you twit. We must hear him first"

After the mood becomes awkwardly silent, Mayuzumi resume his talking.

"What do you know about Kuroko Tetsuya?" he crossed his legs and arms proud of himself that he is enough to make these unbeatable bastards shutting their holes up and begging and determined to get any information about Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Don't play games Mayuzumi. I don't like games." Akashi's eyes are more dangerous than they thought. Their ex-captain is the calm type who handles his emotions fairly and not letting out any weakness.

"Ahaha! Impatient Captain-san. I'll start here first, he is a fallen angel."

Fallen angel.

"THE HELL YOU TALKING ABOUT ASSHOLE?" Aomine grab Mayuzumi's shirt to punch him but Kise stops him.

"Am I hearing it right or your brain just pop out?" Midorima cannot believe what he just hear he wants to laugh at the same time he wants to know the real reason behind Kuroko's condition.

"Seems we can't follow what you are saying" Akashi calmly said and tap Aomine's shoulder to give him the sign to stop.

"Eh? I thought you all were his friends. Surprisingly he didn't tell you who he really was. Okay, I'll tell you the story. Kuroko Tetsuya is the 15th fallen angel who was sent here on earth. He is reborn to a loving family and that would be his family right now. He thinks that everything is going with the flow when suddenly I accidentally met him. I think it was one year ago or more but never mind, on with the story… So, I met him and all the fragments of his past bring him back. He was sent here to finish a mission."

"…okay let us say that we might actually believe you, but how will that mission actually tied from what happened to him. Did he fail?" Akashi said

Mayuzumi averted his head to another direction not wanting to look at the group people in front of him.

"Sadly, yes… he failed"

"What?!" Aomine try to hold his anger and wait for further explanation.

"Tell us… what happened? It's impossible that Kurokocchi failed, he's a strong person I know!"

"Kurochin is strong! I'll crush you if you don't speak the truth" Murasakibara's rage can be felt from the way he chews his food, chewing in a monstrous manner.

"Now that this happened, I admit that I really do care about him." Midorima with all his might he's been able to say that one sentence.

"Don't play games with us, spill the truth—" Akashi slammed his fist to the locker enough to bring their spines and bones to chill.

"…Kuroko Tetsuya wanted to save all of you, Kise Ryota was the one who he saved first, then Midorima Shintarou, the next one is Aomine Daiki and then Murasakibara Atsushi…"

"Save? Wait you mean Kurokocchi saved us but why—"

"Yes… all your thoughts are true, he saved you all except from one person… he failed... because of you…

Akashi Seijuuro."


	2. Gabriel

"Well, you know captain, you're such an ass. Seriously. You wanna know why I joined the basketball club captain? I knew this day would come that I will met you that's why I joined the Rakuzan basketball club to check out what Shougo said to me—"

"Shougo? You mean Haizaki Shougo?" Midorima interrupted which was not in his nature but he does so. This is not time to think about manners or whatsoever.

"Why the hell did that bastard entered this conversation? Oi Akashi—"

"Akashicchi? Are you alright?"

No. He is not alright. He thought that it was the boy who failed him but actually the vice-versa. Stunned as he should, no words can flee in his mouth though his inner thoughts want to burst out. All he can do…

Is to blame himself.

"Akashi?"

"…I-I'm fine Shintarou, I'm fi—" before he was able to finish his sentence, droplets of an alien feeling from him fell. For the first time in his life…

He cried.

"Akashi? Oi-"

"Akachin~"

All his worried friends keep calling his name trying their best to calm him down. Their ex-captain's reaction makes their hearts to breakdown. Emotions keep on coming out from Akashi. His fault, It is he who failed him.

-SLAM-

"Wahh! Midorimacchi!" Kise screamed by surprised, did Midorima just slapped Akashi? In the face for God's sake!

Akashi stumbled on the ground with his cheeks colored in rosy red. The soothing feeling of Midorima's slap made him came back to his senses.

"Akashi! What the hell are you doing? Don't just cry there as if everything was your fault. We must save Kuroko! For us, this is the time we must save him as token of gratitude in his selfish actions to save us. You're not alone Akashi, we're always be in your side no matter what" Midorima gasp his breath also trying to clam himself down.

"He's right Akashicchi… we we're once a team right? And we always be."

"Count on us…"

"I'm here too Akachin~" Murasakibara help Akashi to stand.

Akashi was surprised in his ex-teammates. The bitch-slapped of Midorima hurt like hell but he is thankful to him. No. He was thankful to all of them. Even though he showed his rough attitude before this could happen, they still in his side ready to help him and fight together with him. Now, he realizes Kuroko's point.

But, it's too late.

"Oh~ How sweet. I can get the feeling of you realizes something but too late. I just wish you realized that sooner."

"You wish? And now you're on our side?" Aomine blurted

"No. I'm not on anyone's side. Although I might say that I'll be on your side because Akashi is my captain."

Akashi stopped his tears and asked Mayuzumi "What did Haizaki Shougo have to do with this?"

"At last, you stop crying. On with the story?—Well, Shougo's attitude is bad and I know that since he's the son of that asshole Satan" Mayuzumi's face becomes serious.

"Go on..." Akashi let him to continue.

"But I requested him to enter that Teiko school of yours to investigate and watch for the five person who will change Kuroko. We had communication before Kuroko or you guys enter the middle school… errg but we're not friends, he just owe me something. He joined the basketball club to get closer to five of you and suddenly you kicked him out when the blonde came. Shougo told me that Kuroko talked to him after he was forcefully quit the club. By that time, I know this would happen that's why I decide to enter Rakuzan basketball team to wait for you, CAPTAIN"

Before Akashi could react "Oh—by the way, I told you Shougo is the son of Satan right? So I think you guys should ask him where is Kuroko. I bet he know where the soul of the cute poor boy went."

Mayuzumi's statement impregnate a great silence until Akashi decided to broke it "Does this mean, if we talked to Shougo, he will tell us where we can find Tetsuya's soul?"

"Ah finally, you decided to believe me. Hmmm… I don't think so. After what you did to him, you think he will tell you what you want to know? And after the ganguro punched him in the damn face he will bring back Kuroko's soul? HAHAHA Don't make me laugh, it's your damn fault that this happened to him. He is a good guy and was determined to save all of you from despair and selfishness. Your dark souls are like bad smell for him but he tried his best to heal and save all of you. His happy memories that all of you created three years ago… all gone."

Their sights meet the ground. Yes. They are the reason on their beloved phantom sixth man's despair but this time…

"We will save Tetsuya" Akashi's voice helped the other four to bring back to their old self. Once the captain stands strong, they must be strong to support.

Now, bringing back their old selves, Mayuzumi notice the flaming determination in their eyes. _'ohh… interesting, indeed my dear brother, they really are bunch of people who will never give up'_

"Mayuzumi, I assure you that we will save Tetsuya from whomever Satan or Demon is that. You know me Chihiro, I am the devil myself" Akashi's words gave Mayuzumi a thrilling excitement and a little bit of happiness.

Mayuzumi sighed "Waaaaaaaaaaahhh! At last, you found what you really must take care and treasure."

The group is confused in Mayuzumi's reaction.

"Who are you really?" Midorima asked the man in front of them.

"Ah— I'm Tetsuya's brother. Ehrr hate to say this, I am one of the seven arch angels

I am… Gabriel"

He confessed wearing a pleasing smile.


	3. Plan

Cold wind gently touches Akashi's face. The snow falls above his ruby colored hair. His heart hurts a lot like a great flame burning his insides, realizing he's the one who shall be punished, not Tetsuya.

From the moment he met Kuroko Tetsuya, his empty and cold heart suddenly becomes warm and the emptiness start to be filled with emotions. All of this before his bad side triggered by the pressure coming from his father and his position and capability as a captain has been questioned by Murasakibara Atsushi which he proved wrong. All the changes he made to Generation of Miracles are the reason of Kuroko's sadness. He clearly remember his conversation with Mayuzumi…

* * *

**~Flashback~ **Sai: I hate italicized flashbacks

"Gabriel? What are you talking about?" Aomine is puzzled on what Mayuzumi is saying because he know what angel is but not in names.

"Aominecchi, Gabriel is one of the archangels of God"

"You say that you're Kuroko's brother, so that makes him—" the green head is confused. He's truly aware of that kind of things but he doesn't understand why angels have relationship like brothers.

"—Err… you know guys, angels are God's creation from the start. So he serve as our father, that made us brothers… geez, even though Tetsuya is reborn here on earth, he still my brother" Mayuzumi scratched the back of his head.

"Elaborate, explain it clearly" Akashi ordered, Mayuzumi shuddered slightly feared his captain.

"There are nine types of angels which grouped into three spheres. I'm from the third sphere: Archangels which makes me the guardian of all people and physical things."

"What about Kurokocchi?"

"Well, let's say my position in sphere is nothing compared to Tetsuya, haha. He's in the first sphere and the highest position among angels: Seraphim. There are only four of them and one of them is Tetsuya. They are the closest to God."

"If he is close to God, why did he become a fallen angel, did Kurochin do something bad?" Murasakibara chomp maiubo in his mouth.

"According to one of the Seraphim I asked, God puts him in a mission so he is reborn as a human which is considered to be a fallen angel because once he turned into a human, he cannot go back being one of us. As for me, this is one of my physical form, my human form, to look for Tetsuya and guide him in his mission."

"The hell? And what about Haizaki?"

"Like I said, he do me a favor because he owe me. I don't know the details regarding Tetsuya's soul. Shougo told me it was about his father, Satan. The deal I think. We should ask him personally, I will try to contact him— so don't worry"

"Chihiro"

"Yes captain?"

"Can you help us?"

Mayuzumi's eyes widen, for the first time… Akashi Seijuuro, asked for his help.

"You know I will, and sorry for the things I said earlier on the court. I said those things because I'm angry at you."

"I know" Akashi smiled.

The Generation of Miracles and Mayuzumi Chihiro decided to team up to corner Haizaki tomorrow and save Kuroko's soul from whomever he made a deal with. The hope is not wavering nor fading. They promise to bring back Kuroko's soul and finally able to see his smile again.

Akashi will sacrifice everything he has for the only person he loves the most.

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"Good morning you're early Mayuzumi" Midorima greeted Mayuzumi upon seeing him in their meeting place.

"Yoh—Morning, nah I just feel like showing up early" the grey haired teen check his phone "what about you?"

"About me? Well I'm looking for lucky item of the day in the supermarket and I notice the time so I headed here" he sits in front of Mayuzumi. Their meeting place is a coffee shop.

Midorima ordered black coffee since there's no red bean soup available on the menu.

"Ah… It's so nice to be loved by many people…" Mayuzumi said out of nowhere "I know all of you are fond of Tetsuya"

"What are you talking about?"

"Haha… I love him…"

"HA?!"

"Tetsuya… I love him"

"Yeah, because he's your brother."

"No. I really do love him for the past billion years I think… It's kinda exaggerated because I really can't remember when I start liking and loving him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, among all five of you, who exactly can be called normal? As for my Captain, he is not normal—on a different level actually hahaha"

"Well that's true I might agree with you on that" he pushed up his glasses "I like him- love actually"

"Hmmm... I know" Mayuzumi smiled and drink his iced tea.

The two chat about what Mayuzumi's relation with Haizaki. Later that, Murasakibara arrive then Kise and then Aomine. The usual late-without-reason captain arrived 30 minutes late. When all of them are finally together, "do you manage to contact Haizaki?" Akashi asked Mayuzumi.

"Nope, I have other plan. We're visiting one of my brother, uhh.. I can say he is one of my workmates…"

"Work mate?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… Uriel-kun"


	4. First Step

"Hello? Ah yes it's me. Can we meet today?—yeah, like asap? Sorry it's kinda emergency dude. Thanks—oh bring him with you~"

"You're calling an angel? Aren't you supposed to talk to each other by thoughts?" Midorima asked the grey haired teen currently busy texting on his phone.

Akashi swift his pale hands through his face with the black circles under his eyes probably didn't able to get any sleep "So, what is this all about the Uriel thing?"

"Hey, Midorima-san, we are forbidden to use powers when not in need and captain, the Uriel I'm talking about, you know him very well."

The generation of Miracles followed Mayuzumi in every road and intersection he take, they just followed him until they reach an abandoned building. They entered the building and ride the elevator.

"Damn, this place is nasty" Aomine covered his nose to avoid inhaling dust.

Midorima tap the rusty steel bars "This must be an old factory building."

Mayuzumi easily pushed the thick steel door that probably weighs a ton.

"Woah! How—how could you do that?" Kise said he was surprised, not only him but all of them as well.

"Kisechin, he's an angel that's why he has super powers."

What lay beneath the thick steel door was a room painted in pure white from ceilings to walls and floor. Akashi hummed and explored the whole room with his eyes, he saw nothing but pure no single stain kind of white.

"What kind of room is th—"

"Uriel! Oi Uriel!" Mayuzumi called the name twice.

They felt an unexplainable energy rustling behind them.

"Gabriel" he called the angel name of Mayuzumi to introduce his presence.

The group turned around. Akashi's eyes widen obviously surprised and the other four jaw-dropped when they saw the man who they wait for.

"Ah… Uriel—hello brother or should I say, Nijimura Shuzo?" he smiled at the man.

"Nijimura-senpai!?"

"Hi former teammates. It's good to see you all again especially you, Akashi-kun. I guess my secret is exposed haha." Nijimura took a glance on the red head and narrowed his eyes.

"Nijimura-senpai. I'm surprised you're Uriel. So you're watching us all this time since middle school?" Kise immediately asked Nijimura.

"Ah that? No, like what Gab said, the one watching all of you is Shogou. The only person I'm watching is Tetsuya."

Midorima walked step closer to their ex- Teiko captain "Correct me if I'm wrong, you both proclaimed yourselves as angel yet you're working with a devil? Isn't that supposed to be illegal in the terms of heaven?" he glance at Mayuzumi then back to Nijimura.

Nijimura scratched his cheeks pouting "We are not working with him fyi. Don't look down on us kid. I can kill you right here, right now" he pointed his fingers in Midorima's chest "I don't have the obligation to tell you what business we have with Shougo so I'm suggesting you to back off because you don't have business here and what the heck they're doing here Chihiro?"

"Sorry Uriel, they insist and they're here to help so—"

"Help? Brother, you know what is going on right now do you?" He teleports in front of Mayuzumi "and you know what is coming and what's out there. If they're planning on rescuing Tetsuya, tell them to go back home and enjoy the life they had."

"Uri—Shuzo-chan… you know what is important to me?" he leaned closer to Nijimura "To save Tetsuya."

Nijumura chuckles "You choose to side with humans?"

"Hmm… I don't know… Maybe… I just want to save Tetsuya so I'm siding with them."

"Is that so? They are the reason why Tetsuya's soul separated from his body. I can't find him in hell"

"What?!" Mayuzumi Looked at Nijimura sharply.

"I went to hell with the help of some angel in my garrison. We tried to find Tetsuya's soul but… we cannot find it."

"But that's impossible. Shogou told me that Tetsuya made a deal with Lucifer."

The raven haired teen flinched when he heard the name of Lucifer "What did you say? Lucifer?"

Mayuzumi nodded.

"Lucifer never holds any contract between humans and demons— Lilith did."

A terrible silence covered the room as the Generation of Miracles is clueless of what they talking about. Akashi broke the silence "Lilith, as far as I know, the first demon that ever made by Lucifer, am I right?"

Mayuzumi sighed and turned his back from Nijimura. He pinched the bridge of his nose then his temples thinking what kind of deal Tetsuya made with a demon. A second or two, a presence suddenly showed up in front of him.

"Hello Gabriel"

The teen jumped out by surprise "Wha— Cas? Castiel?" and he pat his chest heart throbbing really fast "Don't do that"

"My apologies."

"Oh, Castiel, I told you to come here early" Nijimura walked towards the man with black hair and deep blue eyes, wearing black suit, blue neck tie and trench coat. He has serious look having a worn out muscles in his face. Midorima estimated the age of the man in his late 20's.

The man looked at the group of teens behind Nijimura. He curled his eyebrows waiting for introduction coming from the teens.

"Ah—Cas, this is Tetsuya teammates back in middle school."

Cas boredly nodded "I see..."

"And... they will help to find Tetsuya's soul… if you don't mind"

Castiel walked closer to Akashi. Too close enough to hear each other's breathing. He looks at Akashi straight in the eyes. Studying every part of the red heads thoughts "Powerless. You are indeed a powerless human. But I see potential."

The intimidating attitude of Akashi is no use to the man with the very serious face.

"I went to the morgue to pick the Seraphim's human body but his body is nowhere to be found" Castiel attention diverted to Nijimura and Mayuzumi.

"What do you mean that Kuroko's body is missing?" Aomine frantically said.

"The paramedics brought his body to the hospital as far as I know" Midorima checked his phone but he startled after reading the message.

"What is it Midorimacchi?"

"Gone—Kuroko's body is gone. The hospital staff cannot find his body"

"That means he's ok? He's alive?" the Touou ace hoped for any positive feedback from the green haired man.

"I don't think so" Nijimura cut the conversation "The contract with demon is irreversible. Tetsuya is human, he didn't possess any kind of power like what he have when he was in heaven. I'm going to the hospital… and favor Chihiro, bring those boys back to their mommies."

After what he said, he and Castiel vanished thru the thin air.

Mayuzumi sighed "Okie boys, go home now. I'll take over from here."

"Wait. You said that you will help us" Akashi sharply gazed at Mayuzumi.

"Yes, I will help but first you must do everything I will ask you to do" Mayuzumi handed a piece of paper to the red head "Gather all this things for me. Make sure all the things listed there will be exact, nothing more nothing less. I will contact you and explain later." Mayuzumi vanished like Nijimura did.

The boys gathered in a circle reading the piece of paper that Mayuzumi gave to Akashi.

Ingredients. Most of them will be very hard to find but Akashi is rich, so he can patch up all the ingredients listed without any problems.

This is their first step in bringing back Kuroko Tetsuya's soul.

* * *

**TBC**

yeah. big fan of supernatural. I borrowed some of the characters... Respect to eric kripke *bows*

i'm very very lazy to update "Troubles with Smartphone" haha.


End file.
